A Twist On Love
by Rotto Sole
Summary: When disaster strikes the school multiple times Draco and Hermione find themselves at the center of it all. Will their own worlds cave in on them? Can Draco and Hermione rise above their own problems and find love in the rubble of their paths? R&R :
1. Prologue

Una Torsione Sul Amore

(a twist on love)

Prologue

Everyone has something that they yearn for, the need for it so strong that it numbs them. It becomes an inescapable craving, a leech, sucking away their very being. Love, the basic human emotion can totally cripple the human body, leaving them either in a state of complete euphoria or drowning in a deep sea of despair. A person can love something or someone with so much passion that the very thought of it being gone is too overwhelming to comprehend. Love is a powerful thing whether it's a bond between blessed parents or the bond of your other half, your _soul mate. _Love can change someone's life with just one word, a simple touch or just one footstep. It can mend broken hearts and can shoot arrows of venom through a shattered heart. Love can inspire others and love can push some to a breaking point. Love can catch your fall or it can be the one who pushed you into the darkness of the unknown.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It has no envy, nor it boasts itself and it is never __**proud. **_

Hermione and Draco were always at the top of their class. They were not afraid to show their true colors and were not afraid of what others thought. The pair both pushed themselves to be the best, and their hard work paid off. Many years of learning filled them to the seams and overflowed their hearts with a passion to witness the things only read about in books.

They were tired of being told what to do and where to go, and annoyed at being told what to say and how to behave. The two lonely hearts had been searching for years to discover something better than what lay beyond the cryptic walls of a desolate school. Exhausted of being the best and trying so hard, Hermione and Draco were both willing to give up everything at the first opportunity that arrived on their doorstep. Both realized that life isn't just about what you wear, what the price of the items you own are, or what the people around you think. With nowhere else to turn for hope and encouragement, they walked to the edge of disaster hands clasped, and jumped.


	2. 1 a new beginning

Chapter One

Un Nuovo Inizio

(a new beginning)

(Seventh Year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Hermione has always been too willing to share her mind whether she loses friends for it or not. Honorable and noble are the standards this young witch lives by. Being raised to always lend a hand and love without conditions has proved difficult but she hasn't failed yet. Hermione has given her heart to many boys and has been hurt many times so when someone she loved and trusted hurt her beyond repair and recognition, she has nowhere to turn for healing. Loving an imbecile was a hard thing to do but she thought it was worth it for the boy she loved, but when he turned out to be not so truthful and normally masculine she has no idea how to react to this shocking unveiling. Broken-hearted, shamed, and fearful she has no idea that her path will cross such an unusual and similar heart that seeks healing as well.

Draco has always been quiet and somewhat shy. Fearful of being found out that he isn't who his father boasts about, he shares nothing with no one. When he meets a stunning, fifth year he is blinded by her stories and her nectar, tart voice. She tricks him into believing she is just like him, tired of hiding and worrying. All Draco wants is a love that is so true he knows it's unfailing. But when he discovers her nasty lies and deceit, he feels like he has nowhere to turn. Love or not, his parents wouldn't understand and his father would strike him for being a baby. Bottling up all his pain and anger Draco no longer talks to anyone or anything and stops eating enough. Teachers are worried but say nothing thinking it's just another part of puberty. Every day is a struggle for Draco not to lose who he is inside himself but little by little he fails no matter how hard he tries. After a shocking discovery bombards the school Draco needs to get away before he explodes. Fate had a shocking way of saying you're not the only one and he discovers someone that was just like him but hid it so well no one knew.

(August 23)

_It's the last year finally._ Hermione thought as she bought her books for her final year at Hogwarts. Learning was still her most important passion but now as the school year begins she has someone else fighting for first place. Ron had been recently showing his interest in her more and more over the summer and she was curious about where it would lead to. Of course Harry had stopped talking to them after they defended Ginny when Harry broke up with her this summer for another girl. Apparently Pansy had been making herself known to him more and more during their sixth year. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had noticed he wasn't quite himself but the thought of him running off with a persistent Pansy to fool around never crossed their minds. To say Ginny was crushed was an understatement. She was so torn and ripped with grief and betrayal she had to spend time in the hospital for her mental illness and depression. Ginny is still repairing and healing and grieving and feeding her anger every day and that was almost a year ago. As Hermione walked out of the shop she was hit with a sudden memory. _"Darling Hermione, come sit with me and let me read to you!" _

"_Coming Papa!" she yelled as she raced to his lap. His arms wrapped around her and within that moment she knew she would never fear again. She knew she wouldn't let fear stop her from achieving the impossible. And as she sat with him he read her the most cherished children's fairytale book she had ever come across. _

"Excuse me." Said a lady coming out of the store.

"No excuse me," Hermione said as she continued onto her destination.

"Draco? Darling, we must go get your books," Narcissa said as she caressed her son's cheek. Draco pulled away from her hand and then felt bad at the hurt look on her face. Draco grabbed her hand.

"If we must," he said as they walked out of the Robes shop. As they continued along their way Draco's mind wandered far from Diagon Alley. In fact, Draco was surprised to find his thoughts traveling to Hogwarts and to what awaited him there when the new term starts. Draco had to be cautious of the people he let in because he didn't want things to get out, but Draco had finally found someone that knew and understood what he was going though. Mallie Puttana. Man she was a looker. Her hair shone like the sun's rays had been sown into each lock and her rosy lips were to die for. And the best part for Draco was that she knew, she understood, and she was a pureblood so she grew up in the same environment he did. She cared and treated him like he should be from everyone but never received. She loved him and he knew it. He meant the world to her and he knew it. But most of all she was his world, his everything, his entire heart not just half but his entire heart. He held on to her like she was his life support. Draco had never felt so close to anyone, not even his parents or his dead little brother.

_(Two weeks later-September 7)_

_Man it's crowded _Hermione thought as she was struggling to the head of the train to the Head and Perfect compartment. Hermione was so absorbed in her To Do list she was almost slapped in the face by the force of the fight brewing inside the compartment. Ginny and Harry were the culprits of the ruckus. Ginny had angry tears running a mile a minute down her cheeks and Harry is so red in the face his scar was as white as paper.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD! Who cheats on their girlfriend, is proud of it, then comes crawling back to break the pieces even more?" Ginny wiped the tears from her cheeks and flicked them in his face.

"You little wench! How _dare _you!" Harry screamed in her face. Hermione gasped when Ginny reared back and punched him square in the jaw. Harry crumbled to the floor in excruciating pain. Ginny was about to pounce on him when Hermione intervene.

"Ginny, Ginny there is no reason or excuse to kick him while he's down!" Ginny clung to her like she can't breathe or function. Hermione held her tight for a second before Luna came to take Ginny out and calm her down. Leaning over Harry who is still rolling on the floor, Hermione fully intends to teach him a lesson.

"Harry, grow up. You made your bed and now you're gonna lay in it. Besides we all know Pansy has. We loved you and would have done anything for you. Gin doesn't deserve that, she doesn't deserve what you did to her. I am ashamed to say that I know you." Padma and Patil step over him and walk out as do others. Harry lays there looking dejected and Hermione turns once more to get a look at the bastard, she sees Ron spit on him and call him a git and that they were never going to be friends again. _Good boy Ron, _she thought. _Way to show him the scum he is. _

_(Later at Dinner)_

"Gin hand me some of that Pumpkin juice," Ron says rudely. She looks up with a glare and being the nice sister she is hands it to him as Hermione rolls her eyes. Ron thanks her but its barely understandable from the amount of food stuffed in his mouth. They all burst into laughs but Hermione's easy feeling is cut short with the unsettling feeling of being watched. Looking around, her and Harry lock glaring eyes on each other. _The new golden trio… without him_. _ Ha. Serves him right, the little jerk._ Yet she can't shake the feeling so she looks up one more time and find Pansy and some blonde Slytherin staring and giggling. She looks up and smirks and being caught, they blush and look away. _Serves them right. _Ginny looks at Hermione with a concerned look on her face but is calmed when she says

"It's ok, really. Just pricks not knowing how to mind their own business." She smiles and says "Oh… alright."

(Later that night after dinner)

"I'm still upset we won't be rooming together anymore!" Ginny exclaims as she hugs her dearest friend.

"Ginny it's not like we're never going to see each other. And this is my last year and it's gonna be absolutely the best. I've got the best friends I could ask for, the sweetest guy I could have, and every opportunity to be the best I can be. Life doesn't get any better than this!" the girls hug one more time and go their separate ways. As Hermione wondered the halls looking for her rooming, her mind drifted elsewhere. _Why were they staring? What did I do to them? I mean I don't have anything they want or can't have. They have the guys, the looks, the popularity, and the money. Why would they pay me any attention? _

"Sorry to interrupt your deep thoughts, but are you going in or are you just going to stand outside all night?" an unfortunately familiar voice hisses. Hermione huffed and stormed through the door, but stopped short because of the freezing temperature of the room. As soon as her eyes flicker over to the fire place it's lit.

"Thanks," she says looking at him. "With your wits I'd figured you'd be smart enough to have your wand at an arm's reach as quick as possible," he sneered. Both scowling she says,

"Malfoy don't start your crap. We have one more year left and then we won't ever see each other again. So just don't even bother me," she snapped before she turned on her heel and marched away.


	3. 2 the brutal truth

Chapter Two

La Brutale Verita

(The Brutal Truth)

(3 weeks later-September 28)

"DUCK Hermione!" Ron shouted at the poor girl walking into the Griffindor commons. Harry and Ginny were in yet another brutal show down.

"You whore! You're a dirty little sleaze!" Harry accused as he ducked yet another object being chunked at him.

"Oh I'm the whore? I don't sleep around with women and I definitely do not associate with Slytherins! You're not just a cheater but you're a traitor too Harry! How could you?" she cried, out of strength she crumbled to the floor.

"I did because I wanted to, I wanted to because I could, and I wanted to because you said I couldn't. I didn't betray myself or you. We were going to break up anyways. You're a brat and annoying. I cannot stand you and your family. I wish I had never met you."

"You will die where you stand bastard!" Ron shouted as his and Ginny's wands were targeted on Harry. Hermione, seeing the seriousness of the situation, stepped in.

"Alright, alright enough," she said as she took both their weapons. Ginny huffed and threw one more thing at Harry which he caught, took one more look into his eyes, turned and walked away in tears.

"Ron, can I talk to Harry alone?" Hermione asked as she placed her hand on his arm. He shrugged it off and mumbled something before walking out of the commons. She walked over to the couch and sat down. With a sigh Harry followed suit.

"What do you want Hermione? Do you want an answer to why I do what I do, do you want to yell at me and scold me and tell me I'm stupid? Cause if you are I don't want to hear it." Hermione looked genuinely sad as she shook her head. Thinking back to the days when they were friends and the adventures they had experienced and all the things they had accomplished and how simple things were made her smile. Then she thought of Harry's attitude and how he threw everything he had with them out the window for her brought hot, angry tears to her eyes. She sighed and just decided to get it over with.

"Harry since the day I met you I knew you were special. The way you carried yourself, the way you always stood up to Malfoy, the way your eyes sparkled, I knew you could do anything. I could feel it, like you can feel the wind. It's there, you can't see it but you can sure feel it. Feel it caress you, carry you, and guide you. It flows in your soul and you can tell just by looking at you that you're strong, and brave, and a warrior and leader as well. The sky is the limit for you but sometimes not having the right guide or map for example can bring destruction. You have a map to guide you to where you're going but you first have to highlight the path you want to take. That path keeps you on the right destination and the towns you visit on your journey are like friends, family, and the goals you've set for yourself, but it seems you have forgotten just where you came from. The humble young boy I met that first day on the train, Harry I don't see him anymore. Your fame has blown your head up so big you can't see your map anymore. And if the things that you have been doing lately , treading on your friends like dirt, cheating on school work and Ginny, Hanging out with the jerk who has treated you like scum for seven years are goals of yours, you might want to be committed to a hospital, or at least try and find your integrity that's crawling around here somewhere. Harry you are so arrogant and such a snob if I didn't know the real you, the you that's under all the layers your precious Slytherins have painted on you, I'd think you were a true born and raised Malfoy. Shoot you could be Draco's twin. Harry, do you remember a few days ago when I dropped some papers in the hallway and you were there?" His face scrunched up in concentration.

"No, not at all."

"You looked at me, and kept walking then turned around and came back to help me. After you had picked up your half of the papers you looked me in the eyes and dropped the papers sending them flying. You then laughed in my face and said 'have fun mudblood' and walked away with your little groupies." She stopped at the look of pain on his face. Tears welled in his eyes and he covered his face.

"I did that didn't I? I remember it all now like it was just a minute ago. Oh God the look of hurt in your eyes seared my heart as I walked away but I didn't let it show. Oh Hermione I am so sorry!" he exclaimed as he wept. Harry crumbled over into her lap and she laid her hand on his back and let herself provide the comfort she knew he needed.

"Harry listen. I know you're in there. I can still see just a little flash of the old you every now and then. Don't let your love of power, and fame take over your gentle heart. I know you can change. You've hurt a lot of people and they are all waiting for you, the real you to wake up. Harry the world is waiting for you to be the man they know is inside you. They have faith in you and so do I. I'm not giving up on you because I know if you really wanted to if you really grieved for what you've done, you'd do it not just for me and the people waiting on you, but you'd do it for yourself. But most importantly you should do it for you parents, for your mother Harry. She died to protect you. Her undying love protected you from Voldemort. She would be heartbroken if she saw you now. Do you want to let her down, would your father be proud of you right now?"Harry started to sob as he rocked back and forth in Hermione's lap. Soon his cries died down and his breathing evened, and he started snoring, alerting Hermione of his sleeping. She slipped from underneath him and made her way to her own quarters with tears streaming down her face. When she finally crawled into her bed she allowed herself to mourn for her friend and his ignorance and stupidity. She cried for him to reawaken and prove himself to everyone. And as she slipped into the oblivion of her tears she dreamt of a beautiful knight strolling a garden of white roses so lovely and fragrant she could smell it.

**A/N: to those of you who had read what was before this was the chapter that was skipped somehow. I hope you guys liked it and there is so much more to come! Bear with me for I'm a slow typer and blonde so sometimes I have to redo a bunch of stuff and I have trouble focusing sometimes :D thanks again for sticking around this long. Feel free to review leave a suggestion or whatever lol I just hope my writings are being read. Love yall!**


	4. 3 the strings of the heart

Chapter Three

L' Corde Del Cuore

(the strings of the heart)

When Hermione woke up the next morning to a glorious September day she was greeted with a beautiful vase of 2 dozen of the biggest white roses she had ever seen. What was even weirder than their presence was that they were the same ones she saw in her dreams last night. Sitting next to the vase on her table was a piece of parchment rolled up and tied with a black satin ribbon. She reached up and pulled off the ribbon and unrolled it. She gasped when she recognized the handwriting.

_September 29_

_Granger, _

_Last night when you came in I heard you bawling your eyes out and so I wanted to cheer you up. I hope you like the roses. _

_D.M. _

Shakily she set the note down and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As she walked in and saw her messy hair and makeup smudged, with some hair that was stuck to her face from her dried tears she laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. _Draco Malfoy gave me flowers! _Just the thought sent the girl into another round of hollering laughter.

When Hermione saw Draco later at breakfast she let out another round of laughter and just shook her head and kept walking. Her laughter spread a smile onto his face which made her laugh even more.

"Hermione what has gotten into you? Are you sick?" Gin asked as she looked at her with an alarming look spread across her freckle-kissed skin. With a lot of effort Hermione pulled herself together enough to explain her crazy behavior as she pulled out the note.

"I woke up this morning to a vase of the prettiest white roses I'd ever seen sitting on my nightstand with this note wrapped in the black ribbon in my hair!" she told the story while laying the note on the table in front of Ginny and Ron. Ginny looked up at her after finishing the note and the look on her face sent Hermione into yet another round of uproarious laughter. Ginny and Ron both joined in. The caring thought of Malfoy which is unusual put Hermione in the perfect mood to go through her day without out sadness.

When he saw her walk into the great hall with the note in her pocket and the ribbon in a bow in her hair he couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Mallie asked with a frown on her beautiful face.

"No reason." He said and chuckled when she gave him the cutest little pout. Leaning over he kissed her on the cheek and she giggled and turned to continue her conversation with Pansy. Malfoy watched her walk to her friends and sit down still laughing with a big smile on her face. As she ate her breakfast her light, tinkling bell like laughter continued to drift over to his pleased ears every now and then. Her friends questioned her about it and they all joined in her merriment. When he looked up one more time, he made eye contact with the biggest honey brown puppy eyes that sparkled, something tugged at his heart. Malfoy, suddenly feeling ill got up and walked out of the great hall and headed to his favorite place to think. When he was settled at the big tree by the lake he let his mind wander.

When her eyes wandered over to Malfoy she was surprised to see him looking at her. She smiled, but it disappeared as soon as he stopped smiling and got really pale. He shot out of his seat like a rocket and walked quickly out of the great hall. What was worse than the look of alarm on his face when they made eye contact was the fact of how sad it made her to think she was the cause of it, which really alarmed her. Hermione, being dragged down by her thoughts and feeling cramped decided to get some fresh, none stuffy air. Down by the lake, she peeled off her shoes and socks and took a walk around the pond edge letting the cool, invigorating water wash over her toes. As she began to sing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her, she let her thoughts take power.

Draco was almost asleep when he heard someone coming down the path. Not wanting to be found he jumped up and moved around the tree as the intruder went further toward the lake. Peeking around the trunk he saw Hermione taking off her shoes and socks. As she began to walk in the water he heard a song as sweet as though water nymphs were beckoning him. It drowned his soul with its precious melody and gentle volume. He recognized the lullaby. It was one his nanny used to sing to him when it stormed. Her voice was so pure and soft he was almost tempted to sit down and listen or even worse join in. then he remembered who she was and with a disgusted sneer on his face at himself he walked back to the castle shaking his head.

Just as she was reaching the spot she started and her lullaby was ending a twig snapped further up the path. She picked up her socks and shoes and cautiously started back, wand in hand. When she reached the castle she pulled on her shoes and headed to her first class of the day. In the dusty dungeons of this old, crumbling school she felt unease. She felt it like she was breathing air, she subconsciously did it. The dungeons just weren't her area of choice to hang out. It was cold, damp, and smelled of mildew. _A very attractive place to have tea and scones. _She thought sarcastically, walking to her table.


	5. 4 missing old times

Chapter Four

Missing Vecchi Tempi

(missing old times)

(3 months later-December 15)

The coming holidays were very welcomed in the seventh years. It provided a break from all the homework that has been up to their eye balls. Sitting at a table in the library with Hermione were Ron, Ginny, and Seamus who were supposed to be finishing essays but were talking about the shocking events of the past few months.

"Ooh ooh, remember when Malfoy broke up with that little snob, Mallie I think, that he was dating?" Ginny giggled as she thought back to that day.

"Yes! It was quite monumental. He dumped her flat on her butt when he found her and Blaise fooling around in the greenhouse! Oh it was so funny how he did it that morning after, at breakfast." Hermione thought with a smile.

"Oh yeah! And she fell on her knees in tears begging him to forgive her! Man was it bloody comical!" Ron said with an amused tone.

"And don't forget the scandal of…" Seamus was cut off by Harry walking up to their table with a look of determination on his face.

"Uhm… I… can… c-can I talk to you Hermione?" He asked with an uncomfortable voice.

"Uh yeah sure." She said getting up from the table and following him out of the library.

"What is…" but she too was cut off by him pulling her outside and all the way to the frozen lake.

"Harry must we really talk out here? It's freezing and I don't have my cloak." She pointed out but he stripped his off and wrapped it around her.

"I don't need it anyways" he said while he started pacing. She stood there for a few minutes knowing he was going to say something but wanting to let him get it out without pushing him, she didn't prod.

"Remember that first day this year on the train?" he asked her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes of course. Like it was yesterday." She answered his random question with a puzzled look.

"And remember how you said you were ashamed you knew me?"

"Yes?"

"hmmmm…." He started pacing again then suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"do you remember how you said the world was waiting for me to change into the man they knew I was?"

"Yes? Harry just spit it out already!" she said exasperated.

"Will you help me find that man? Will you help me Hermione?" Harry blurted out stunning Hermione. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to find something to say.

"Do you think you're ready to find him Harry? Are you ready to fill those shoes and apologize profusely? Are you ready to right your wrongs? Are you ready to crawl back on your knees Harry? Leave your pride behind because it won't help you if this is what you really want to do. Pull out your map and change that path Harry. Go to that first town on your map. You might have to back up and stay a while but you can do it. Find that first person Harry."

"How will I know? How will I know who's first?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"You'll just know. The moment you see them, you will know." She said with a smile on her face. She removed the cloak and handed it back to him then walked back to the library.

"What was that about?" Ron asked with an angry expression.

"Harry needed some guidance is all." She said as she went back to her work.

"Guidance isn't all he needs. What he really needs is a swift kick in the butt if you ask me." Ron mumbled.

"Well no one asked you Ron so shush." Ginny scolded him. We all looked at her thinking it was a little odd she was defending him.

"What?" she asked confused at our puzzled expressions. "I don't like the idea of my brother pulverizing someone." Ginny's explanation sent the whole table into a fit of laughter. After completing two essays Hermione decided it was time to get some sleep. When Hermione got to her room an envelope was sitting on her bed. It was a muggle envelope so she knew it was from her parents. She opened it and as she read the first few lines she started to cry.

_December 13_

_My Dearest Hermione, _

_I wish things were different but they are not. You will not be coming home for the holidays. Your mother has been in a terrible accident and I cannot find time to pick you up and no one will make the trip for me. We both love you dearly and we will miss you this season. We are sending all your gifts to school and we wish you a Merry Christmas. Do not worry about your mother. She will be fine. Remember Honor and Nobility, we love you so much. _

_Sincerely, _

_Dad_

Hermione ran to find some parchment and a quill. When she had found them she sat down at the table and started writing away.

_December 15_

_My Dearest Father, _

_Tears have sprung to my eyes as I've read your letter. What kind of accident has mother been in? What have the doctors said? Did she need surgery? I will miss you both from head to toe this Christmas season. I will also send your presents to you. I will miss you so much. I love you so much and the pain of losing either one of you would be unbearable. Honor and Nobility. Have a wonderful Christmas season and tell mother I said hello. Love you both. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your loving daughter, Hermione_

Sealing the envelope she marched up to the tower where the owls stay and sent one on its way. As she watched it fly away into the horizon, it seemed like she stayed there for hours.

"Granger, what are you doing out here in the freezing cold this late?" turning she saw Malfoy standing there wrapped in a very thick cloak and a scarf. Seeing him made her breath catch in her throat surprising her.

"Are you crying?" he asked with a gentle voice just above a whisper. As Hermione's hand reached up to feel her cheeks she met the warm, salty tears he was referring to.

"No!" She said as she ducked her head after wiping them away.

"I came to find you, you know. When you ran out of the room in tears with that letter clutched to your chest I knew something was wrong and when you didn't come back I got worried." He explained sheepishly. Hermione was confused by his caring gestures. _When had he gotten so nice? _She thought while looking at him suspiciously.

"Are you sick Malfoy?" she asked cautiously.

"No, why?"

"Then what's your game? What do I have that you want?"

"Nothing. What has gotten in to you Granger? Why are you acting so weird?" she balked at him.

"You are way too nice to be a Malfoy lately. What's changed you?" when a look of pure hatred crossed his pale features she was afraid she'd angered him but quickly as it came it was gone again.

"You have no idea." He said hauntedly as he looked away. When they made eye contact once again the jagged pain in his eyes left a big hole in her chest. She looked away quickly.

"Oh. Ok." She whispered, then slipped around him and headed to the Griffindor commons. Upon her arrival she saw Harry and Ginny sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

"Harry, why did you ask me to come here?" Gin asked the hurt in her voice without a doubt there.

"I'm here to ask for your forgiveness. I'm here to plead to you. I made a mistake, the way I did what I did. I shouldn't have cheated thinking it wouldn't hurt you because you didn't care anymore, just like I didn't care." The tears welled up in Ginny's eyes.

"Harry not only did I care, I loved you with every corner, piece, and thread of my fragile heart. I loved you and I would have done anything for you and you know that. I still wish things had happened differently but they didn't. You made your choices Harry. You did what you felt you needed to do. Thank you for coming to me and asking forgiveness. I appreciate it." Ginny stood and started to walk away but Harry's voice stopped her. Crawling on his knees over to her he asked,

"Am I forgiven? Will you please find it in the undying kindness of your heart to please forgive my unbelievably stupid mistakes?" he pleaded. Gin smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Of course Harry. All you had to do was forgive yourself before I could forgive you and obviously you have. You've seen your mistakes and you've repented and that is enough for me to forgive you. Good night Harry." She walked up the stairs and out of sight, followed by the light sound of a door opening and closing. Harry still on his knees was startled by Hermione's clapping. She walked over and helped him to his feet. She surprised herself by giving him a hug.

"Who was first that you apologized to, her or yourself?" Hermione asked as she sat on the couch.

"I looked in the mirror the day you talked to me by the lake and I knew I hated myself for what I had done. I knew I was never going to be the Harry I used to be until I grieved for what I had done and hated myself for who I let me become what I was. I was a monster and a jerk and I didn't want to be that guy any more. It broke my heart just thinking of that sweet innocent girl I had hurt by falling for Pansy. You were right Hermione, she didn't deserve that pain. She's a different girl now because I hurt her and I changed her from that perfect sweetness she used to have. She's not as gentle anymore and her aim is a lot better now." He said with a chuckle.

"But I knew I needed to forgive myself first before I could expect kindness from others." Harry stopped when Ron walked down the stairs. Hermione scooted towards Harry and patted the cushion on the other side of her so Ron could join them. Ron sat down and took Hermione's hand.

"I heard you talking Potter." Ron said quietly, "To Hermione and Ginny." Ron paused.

"Ron, you were right. I am a git and I always will be." Harry said quietly with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I know… Harry." Ron said with a smile on his face. The rest of the night went well as the three talked about everything and nothing just like the old days.


	6. 5 a broken heart and a dirty surprise

Chapter Five

Un Cuore Spezzato E Una Sorpresa Sporco

(a broken heart and a dirty surprise)

The morning of December 25 was a beautiful occasion. The snow was fresh from the blizzard that night and the sun shone like it had nothing to hide from. The temperature was decent and the people staying at Hogwarts were very merry. When Hermione was woken at the butt crack of dawn by Malfoy bursting into her room and jumping on her bed, she was in a sour mood already from her not being at home. He basically dragged her out of bed and to the living room where the tree stood tall and proud and shared floor space with a bunch of extravagantly wrapped presents. Malfoy set Hermione on the couch and brought her share of presents. He was so giddy and excited, it was hard not to feel the contagious mood. Soon Hermione was joining in with his excitement. They took turns opening gifts and showing them off. Hermione was walking back to the living room after carrying her presents to her room when Malfoy interrupted her thoughts.

"Granger you have an envelope." He said handing it to her. She sat on the couch and ripped it open curious as to who it was from.

_Dear Hermione, _

_For quite a while now my feelings for you have begun to spiral downhill. You are so smart and kind, and beautiful and talented but I think I want to experiment a little. Please do not think it's your fault I'm ending this with you but it must be done because I don't want to drag you down even more that just me being with you already has. I hope you can forgive me and I ask that you don't make it awkward because I won't. _

_Ron_

Tears were streaming down her face. Hermione's screams brought Malfoy running from his room, wand at the ready. Malfoy walked over to her and squatted down in front of her, grabbing her hands that were scratching at her throat searching for air. She started gasping like a fish right before letting out another screeching scream.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"T-t-the… n-n-n-n-note." She said handing the almost soaked paper to him as new tears pooled over onto her cheeks.

"Oh, I… uh… I'm sorry." Malfoy stood up and sat next to her pulling her into a hug.

Hermione ran. Ran until her legs gave out from under her. She didn't feel the cold air. She didn't feel the freezing wet snow soaking her clothes and skin. She didn't feel the searing pain from the ripped and torn flesh of her bleeding feet. All she felt was the pain ripping through her chest. She felt the pain over take all her senses. The pain felt has if it had been multiplied tenfold. She had never felt any pain like this in her entire life. It engulfed her in its searing, flesh licking pain. It was red hot and painful as hell. She felt as if the world had opened up and swallowed her. It dragged her to Hades for a punishment she didn't deserve. What had she done to deserve this? Was she not good enough for Ronald? Had she not treated him right? As her thoughts dragged on and her tears flowed from her eyes like a waterfall she let the pushy darkness over take her battered soul. The last thing she saw before slipping away was an angel. A fallen angel of darkness clothed in all black.

Malfoy found her on the path to the lake. Her lips were blue and her eyes were just closing as he stood over her. He removed his cloak and wrapped her in it. Picking her up he was surprised by how light she was. Then again he wasn't really surprised because she was petite and didn't really eat much. He carried her to the infirmary and explained what happened to her. He was sent to retrieve some of her clothes for Madame Pomfrey. Walking into her room, he was surprised at the warm temperature and sweet smell. He recognized the scent. She wore it often and it consumed the hallways and classrooms when she was near but no one ever noticed but him. It even wafted into his room after she showered every morning. Grabbing some of her clothes he folded them with strict corners. He also grabbed the homemade quilt off her bed which he knew she loved. With the things he collected he traveled down to the infirmary where Harry, Ginny, and Ron were at her bedside. His gaze narrowed on Ron. When they noticed him in the room, Ron looked up and started furiously toward the pale man.

"What the bloody hell have you done to her you, asshole? Your fuckin' demented you know that?" Ron yelled poking him in the chest. Malfoy calmly set her stuff on the end of her bed and turned to Ron. When he pulled the folded note out of his pocket Ron's face paled considerably and his hands started to shake uncontrollably.

"It's not my fault Ronald. This little letter written to her from you sent her over the edge. She was crying hysterically and screeching at the top of her lungs. She was throwing things and knocking over furniture, hitting me and scratching herself, and pulling at her hair. She then proceeded to run as fast as lightning out of our quarters. The content of this letter made her go ballistic." Ron sat down on the bed next to hers as tears started to gather in his eyes. Draco looked over at Harry and Ginny and noticed their confused expressions.

"We were actually having quite a lovely morning as we were just about to enjoy cups of hot chocolate. It was you that did this to her Weasley." Draco looked at the slightly pink girl laying peacefully on the bed. _She didn't deserve this _Draco thought as he sat on the chair next to her bed.

"What does the letter say?" Ginny asked. Malfoy pulled it out of his pocket again and handed it to Ginny while Harry read over her shoulder. Ginny and Harry both gasped and looked up at Ron who now had his head in his hands and was blubbering like a baby. The red headed girl got up and walked over to her brother and sat down next to him. She gently pulled his hands from his face and wiped his tears.

"Why Ron? What do you have to experiment?" she asked bitterly.

"I-I-I-I'm…. in love with someone else." He said shakily and started crying again when he looked at Hermione. Harry had also joined them on the bed.

"Who Ron?" Harry asked.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s…..Seamus." he blurted. Ginny and Harry both bolted from the bed.

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted as her face turned a horrifying red. "Does he know this? When did this happen? How can you feel this way Ronald? I don't even know you anymore!" tears spilled onto her cheeks as she crumbled onto Hermione's bed. Harry looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes he knows. He made the first move. And I was surprised when I actually felt a spark when he kissed me." Ron stood up and walked away. Draco sat there with his mouth hanging open. Madame Pomfrey bustled in and shooed them all from the infirmary saying Hermione needed peace and quiet to recover.

Later that night when the whole castle was asleep Draco snuck back into the infirmary and sat in the chair staring at her. He had no idea why he was there or why he cared, but her magnetic pull to him was enough to make him stay and with that thought in his head he drifted off into a peaceful sleep with dreams of a beautiful mermaid with the face of an angel with messy curly brown hair and the softest, creamiest brown eyes on Earth.

**A/N: so by now I hope someone has noticed some foreshadowing if not let your gaze be directed to it hehe :D oh how I ached for Hermione in this chapter. My very dear sister also lost a beloved boyfriend to a boy who decided women just didn't fit the bill so this chapter was dedicated to my sister. It was hard writing this chapter because I remember holding her as she cried and how I cursed myself for days thinking it was my fault he had broken up with her since he hadn't yet come out of the closet yet and he was atad flirty with me :/ this chapter was raw from the heart. Love yall :)**


	7. 6 the hero and the heroine

Chapter Six

L'eroe E L'eroina

(the hero and the heroine)

(Two and a half weeks later-January 5)

When Hermione woke up, the first thing she felt was the stiffness in her body. As she rolled over a yelp escaped her lips when her eyes fell on Malfoy. His clothes were wrinkled, he had bags under his eyes, and he had a morning scruffle on his face. Hermione's yelp stirred him but he didn't wake up. The man looked absolutely pathetic and exhausted.

"Good mornin' darlin'! Good to see you awake." Madame Pomfrey said as she came to her bedside and helped her sit up.

"How long have I been asleep?" her throat was sore as she spoke and her voice was as raspy as a smoker's.

"Oh a good two and a half weeks. Gave us all a scare you did." She said placing a tray of food in front of Hermione.

"Why is he here?" she said taking a bite of her sliced pineapple. Madame Pomfrey chuckled and shook her head.

"Beats me. He's been here since the first day and when I make all your other visitors leave he always sneaks back in and sleeps in that chair. After the first few mornin's I just got tired of wakin' him up so I just leave 'im there. He's the one who brought ya in ya know." With a smile on her face she walked away. Hermione finished her breakfast and looked down at the blanket covering her body. Only one person could have known she loved this blanket because she was always in it. She looked over at him and stifled a yelp when she saw he was leaning forward, elbows on knees, looking at her. Her hand flew to her beating heart.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a hint of concern in his gray eyes.

"Stiff but energetic…. Th-thank you for finding me." She whispered looking at her hands.

"No problem." He said turning pink. "I'm gonna go now and let everyone know the good news. We've all been worried sick." His eyes met hers and was alarmed when tears where in her eyes.

"Are you in pain? What's wrong?" he asked sitting on the side of her bed. She hid her face in her blanket and mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"real-war?"

"I didn't catch that." He said tugging on the blanket. She gave in and let him pull it back far enough for her to talk properly.

"Really?" she said as her bottom lip trembled.

"Yes really. At first people thought it was my fault. I was even slapped a few times but when Ginny and Harry started to tell the real story people treated me like a hero." He got quiet at the end and looked down at his finger tracing the patterns of the blanket.

"Oh Malfoy I'm so sorry they accused you, but you deserve the title of a hero. I know you are in my books." She said shyly, turning a pretty pink. She placed her small hand on his big one and looked him in his smooth, smoky gray eyes.

"Thank you." She said.

"Alright you two it's time for Hermione to get some sleep." Madame Pomfrey said gently pushing him off the bed and rearranging her blankets. Hermione looked past her at Malfoy who was standing at the foot of her bed. She smiled at him and her body went fuzzy and warm when he smiled back.

"Bring me a book would you?" she asked looking at him. He chuckled and nodded before walking away, hands in pockets shaking his head.

_She really is something _he thought as he was strolling the library shelves looking for the perfect book for her. As he was passing a shelf he back tracked and at the very end of the shelf where it was too dark to see well, two figures were kissing. Pretending to be interested in the contents of the shelves in this aisle, he crept closer and closer to the couple as he pulled books off, looking, and putting them back. As he was close enough to see who it was he pulled out a book with a purple hardback binding and gold lettering. The cover read _'Under the golden Sun-a book of unusual and unique poems' _he flipped it over and looked at the gold sun on the back cover. Seems like her kind of book he thought, just like her. As he looked over at the couple once more he recognized Ron and Seamus. Draco's jaw dropped and he turned quickly and left, book in hand.

When Hermione woke up, sitting on her nightstand was a book with the prettiest shade of purple with gold on its cover. She looked over at his chair and felt her heart sink when it was empty but sitting in his place, a cute little white bear stuffed animal. She picked it up and held it to her chest. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply. _It smells like him _she thought.

"So you like it?" Malfoy asked coming out of nowhere.

"Gosh would you stop that! I swear if you don't your gonna give me a heart attack!" she said as she wiped her hand over her face.

"Stop doing what?" he asked looking completely innocent and unaware. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Stop being so quiet and sneaky! Gosh learn how to be loud Malfoy."

"If I was loud I wouldn't be able to get things done without being noticed." He said as he sat down in his chair.

"What do you have to do that requires you to be so quiet?" she said as she looked at him through her long eyelashes.

"Stuff." He said completely not answering her question on purpose.

"Like what kind of stuff?" she prodded refusing to let it go.

"Stuff that would put you and your safety in danger." He said firmly.

"Oh." She said quietly. The door opened as Harry and Gin pushed Ron through the door and closed it. He stood there for a second before his loud, clumsy footsteps echoed though the infirmary. She looked over at Malfoy but he was gone. Keeping her eyes on her blanket she pretended not to notice Ron sit down in the chair. His chair. Ron cleared his throat but didn't say anything.

"Can I help you?" she said wanting her voice to sound indifferent but it came out harsh and angry.

"I uh I'm sorry…" he stumbled over his tongue.

"And? I'm not ready to forgive you yet." She said, as a tear she had been desperately trying to stop from falling, disobeyed.

"I know you're not, but that's not really why I'm here. Ginny and Harry said if you found out from someone else you'd be even more upset." He said ducking his head.

"Found out what? What's going on?" she asked afraid of what she was about to here.

"I um me and uh I'm in a relationship with…Seamus." He said.

"Wha… what? Oh my gosh…" tears poured from her eyes like a water hose.

"I… I… I'm sorry." He said quietly. Getting up to leave he reached out to touch her but his better judgment stopped him. After he left Harry and Ginny sat on her bed, Gin on right and Harry on her left they both held her and comforted her as her heart broke more and more with each shattering tear that fell. When the sun began to fade Ginny gave her one last squeeze and stood up. Harry kissed her on the top of her head and also stood up. Walking over next to Ginny they both said they loved her and bid her good bye walking down the long room and out the heavy dark doors. A minute later Malfoy and Madame Pomfrey were by her side. They fed her and Malfoy left while Madame Pomfrey changed her clothes. When she was finished he was there by her side and gave her a big hug. She clung to him and cried fresh tears. She was almost asleep when he got up to go to his room tired of sleeping in the chair. She grabbed onto his hand with an amazingly strong grip. He turned to look at her and melted when he looked into those sad brown eyes framed by long dark lashes that still held lingering tears.

"Stay…please." She said in a hoarse voice. He rubbed his hand over his face but nodded anyways. His bed was calling but he felt dirty at the thought of leaving her when she needed someone. Soon her breathing slowed and her face smoothed from the harsh lines of a frown to a peaceful smile. Their hands still clasped together lay next to her thigh on the edge of the bed.

Malfoy came to the conclusion looking at her that night while she slept he was crazy because he knew he'd do anything for her. All she had to do was ask and he'd be there at her side helping her along the way. He didn't know when his feelings for her had changed from the annoying, know-it-all roommate to the pretty, smart, sweet girl next door. He didn't know why he found those messy dark curls so damn attractive or why her big brown puppy dog eyes cut right though him straight into his soul. Even when he was dressed in his best, thickest, shiniest, most indestructible, armor she always found that spot that was never completely protected. Her cunning wit and her faithful loyalty were admirable. Her beauty to him wasn't just casual any more. It was a gift he was so undeserving of but some higher power must have thought it was hilarious to torture him every day. Surely someone else could have been blessed, or cursed considering the perspective, with the love that raged within him for her. He didn't even deserve her presence. She was too good for him…. Yet she asked him to stay. Oh how his heart cried out in glee when she asked, no matter how much he wanted to crawl in his bed and sleep he couldn't have said no. She meant too much to him for him to let her go and he was too chicken to say something and loose her, so in his opinion it was just best not to say anything. She couldn't know. No one could ever know his true feelings for this sweet woman. And as he fell asleep he dreamt of a stormy night, hail, and a furious tornado swirling around.


	8. 7 an unusual fire

Chapter Seven

Un Fuoco Insolito

(an unusual fire)

**A/N: hello! I'm going on another vacation tomorrow so I thought I would get another chapter up before I leave! This chapter was kind of hard when I hit a certain point. I do know where I want to take this story but getting there is the hard part and as of lately I'm having some trouble with inspiration so please bear with me! Thanks! **

That night he woke to the crash of thunder and a cold hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to find an alarmed looking Hermione. The panic in her eyes snapped Draco wide awake.

"Hurry Malfoy fast. Get up, there's a fire!" Hermione pulled him out of his chair and wrapped his cloak around him, fastening it and pulling him by his hand to the door. As she was reaching for the handle he stopped her. Malfoy put his hand on the wood of the door. It was warm. Really warm, so warm it felt like the fire was right there at the door.

"We can't go out this way." He said looking at her. Tears pooled in her eyes and a whimper escaped her throat.

"This way." He said taking her hand and leading her back away from the door. Walking back down the aisle he found a door in between two beds. Walking to it he opened the door and saw a linen closet. Closing the door he led her all the way to the end of the room where the big windows were. He looked around for something to break the window. Remembering the high window he turned to Hermione.

"Go back to the linen closet and make a strong, long rope out of the sheets and hurry." Turning her around, he gave her a little push to get her going. He continued to search for something to use to break the window. Then remembering he was a wizard he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the window. Thinking for a second he thought _Reducto _and glass shattered everywhere. Hermione let out a little yelp as she jumped behind him. She gasped and tugged on his shirt. Whipping around he saw flames had engulfed the door and were making their way towards them very quickly. He snatched the rope from her trembling hands and checked its stability. Satisfied he tied it to the closest bed and threw it out the broken window. He turned to Hermione and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Ok I'm going to go down first and then when I call to you I want you to come down. If you lose your gripping I'll be right there to catch you. Ok?" she shook her head and looked over her shoulder one more time. The hot thick smoke was so close to them now that they were both coughing and the heat was so intense it made their eyes water.

"Malfoy, the fire! It's almost on top of us!" she panicked as he eased himself down the rope to the ground.

"Malfoy!" she shouted.

"Come down Granger, come down!" she practically jumped out the window clutching onto the rope.

"Easy, easy you'll lose your grip!" but just as the words left his lips she started to fall. As she got closer and closer she let out a blood curling scream.

"Draco!" he caught her just before the top of the rope caught fire. He pulled both of them away from the window and set her down. Once again he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the window saying the proper spell to repair it so the fire wouldn't spread. The fire on the rope quickly faded out. Draco turned to see Hermione and saw she had probably fainted from the heat. He sent off a patronus to find someone and picked her up out of the cold snow. Thinking the safest place to go was the lake that's where he headed. When he got there he saw that the rest of their classmates were there. Students, Professors, and house elves were everywhere. Upon his approach everyone started clapping and cheering. Madame Pomfrey ran up to them blubbering about how she was so sorry she couldn't get to them because the flames had already blocked them off and how she was so happy they were alive and some other nonsense. Harry and the red haired Weasley walked up to him and took Granger from his arms. The girl was in tears and he noticed Harry's eyes were wet too. The next thing he knew a pair of skinny golden arms wrapped around his chest and when he looked down he saw the sweet curly hair of the owner. He roughly removed the girl from him and when he looked into her eyes he felt nothing but pure hate. He held no warmth or sympathy for the disguised witch. Her eyes were so filled with tears he was surprised she could even see out of them. His shirt was soaked with her dirty, undeserving tears and he gagged at that thought. He listened to her cries about how much she missed him and how she was sick with grief and how she couldn't live without him and when she was finished he looked at her and said

"How bout I dig your grave for you since you'd die without me because I'm not coming back." He pushed pass her and purposely bumped her hard enough to make her fall but she just stumbled back far enough to make her blush. He made his way over to Hermione and her friends who had joined her. Surrounding the now awake girl was Harry, Ginny, Seamus and Ron holding hands, and a blonde girl with a dazed look. _Luna, maybe _he thought as he approached quietly. When Hermione's gaze made its way to his, an uncontrollable warmth came over him and when she hugged him and started crying he welcomed the hug. "This is the second time you have saved me. I am in your debt Malfoy." Her friends told them how they were the only ones left in the castle and they all thought they both had died and how Dumbledore said someone had used the Incendio spell to start the fire. The teachers were now collecting wands and performing the Prior Incantato spell to find the culprit. When the fire was put out the shivering students where all led back to the Great Hall. Going to the hall they all sat down.

"Someone has brought disaster to our beloved home. A home that has been so kind to all of you. The staff and I have tried our hardest to make this place as comfortable and peaceful as possible and someone, we don't know who yet, has brought this castle to rubble. All the paintings, artifacts, and ancient rugs that are hundreds of years old it's all ruined. There are of course some rooms that have not been touched. Please I ask that if you are the culprit own up to your shameful behavior. Your punishment will not be as severe if you admit to it. Return to your rooms and report the damage." Dumbledore shook his head as a tear fell from his eye. He got up to leave but Hermione also stood up.

"Headmaster?" she said. He turned around to look at her disappointment on his face. She cautiously walked up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her back. She whispered something to him and he shook his head as another tear fell. They all watched the exchange in stunned silence thinking she had done it. Dumbledore turned to them.

"The pure heart of this young witch will save the person who has betrayed us all. Whoever has ruined this home for her should thank her because of her your punishment will indeed be easier to endure. Leave." He said turning away. They got up to leave but Draco stayed behind with Hermione. She rested her head against his chest. The soft rumble of his voice tickled her forehead as he asked his question.

"What did you say to him?"

"I promised it was a secret and wouldn't tell." She said looking up at him. "Let's go see what of ours has survived the fire." They walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridors of this place that meant so much to her. Tears welled up in her eyes. Everywhere she looked things where black. The carpet was burnt, the frames lay in heaps on the floor as the paintings had been charred beyond recognition. The beautiful garden painting to their down was only slightly burnt. Looking further down the hall only a few things that way had been touched. Malfoy walked in behind her and was so thankful to see nothing of theirs had really been harmed. Nothing in here had been burnt or destroyed. Hermione was so grateful they still had all their belongings. Making their way back to the Great Hall some were in tears clutching burnt items others were providing comfort. Ginny was in tears and Hermione walked up to her and held on to her until her tears became sniffles. Ginny held up two pieces of burnt cloth.

"My favorite hoodie and the quilt your mom made me." She said explaining what they were.

"Oh Gin at least we're all ok." She shook her head and sat down on the bench by the table.

"You're right, but I still can't help but feel sad."

"I know, I know. But things happen the way they happen." Hermione said sitting next to her and putting her arm around her shoulder. Hurried footsteps and the tears of a young first year captured their attention and they all turned to look at the frightened girl.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore! She's gone! He took her!" the girl crumbled on the floor in a fit of tears. Dumbledore bent down in front of her and gently took hold of her face to make her concentrate.

"Who? Who's gone and who took her?" he asked very serious.

"Melanie he took her. A-a man in a b-black robe. I couldn't see his face but he pointed his wand at me and said if I followed he would kill me and then he pulled her into the shadows. She's gone and its all my fault!"she sobbed as a fresh round of tears followed suit. Dumbledore stood and turned to the rest of the students and teachers.

"It appears our castle has been intruded and destroyed by an outsider. Snape and McGonagall stay with the students the rest of us will go and search. No one leaves no one but us comes in. be smart and stay quiet." And with that they were gone, the heavy doors sealed with powerful magic and they were instructed to be quiet. Hermione noticed the young girl still in tears and the other first years looking at her in disgust. Quietly she walked over to her and knelt down placing an arm around her. The girl jumped slightly and looked up at her with wide eyes. Leaning in she offered words of encouragement and comfort. The girl sobbed and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. After she had calmed down Hermione thought she would distract her and get to know her. She noticed how the girl was glad for something else to think about. Hermione looked around at the other first years and noticed their looks of awe, jealousy, and hate.

"What's your name sweetie?" Hermione asked the young girl.

"Jennifer but you can call me Jen."

"What a pretty name! I think that is one of the best girl names." She said with a little laugh. "Jen why do they look at you like that?" she asked slowly and cautiously. Jen looked at Hermione with startling honesty in her eyes.

"I-I'm different. Different than other wizards and witches. I'm from a family that is hated in the wizarding world and because I'm from that bloodline I'm hated so therefore because im different I must be shunned and humiliated and made fun of." she said with down cast eyes.

"Well what makes your family so different from all of the other families that yours is hated with such a passion?" Hermione asked gently.

"We believe that someday the muggle world will except magic for what it is. We have hope that the muggles will all eventually have magical powers and will walk among us. And our family being purebloods are shunned by the others for hoping that outsiders will ever be accepted into our special, pure world. That's why they are all fighting so hard to keep us pure." The young girl leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"but by the looks of it the Malfoy family is going to be outraged because you and Draco got the hots for each other." She giggled when Hermione's face turned red and she stood up quickly. She shushed the girl and walked away quickly keeping her head down.

Malfoy saw the whole conversation from a table away. The pretty pair talked quietly and he wondered what they were discussing. At one point the young girl looked into his eyes with strong conviction and…. Was it amusement? Then she leaned towards Hermione whispered something and giggled. The reaction it caused in the older girl was quite amusing and just… downright pleasing to the eyes. Hermione stood quickly, shushed her, and rushed away peaking his curiosity even more. He almost got up to go talk to his danger magnet as of lately but right before his eyes his window of opportunity slammed shut as some seventh year ravenclaw boy waltzed in with a funny joke and an invitation to continue and take a seat at Hermione's light laughter.

**Please review! I would love some feedback about pretty much ANYTHING! Thank you!**


	9. 8 a darkened defeat

Chapter Eight dramione

Una Sconfitta Oscurata

(A Darkened Defeat)

(January 6)

Later that night around 2:30 am Dumbledore and the other teachers returned with pale faces and sad eyes. In his hand Dumbledore held a note holding very grave news. The girl and him were not to be followed and she would remain in his possession. School was to go back to normal. If any of these orders were broken, then the girl would be tortured horribly. Dumbledore stood at the front looking at the scared faces and worried students.

"The ministry has been contacted but until they get here we must act as though nothing has happened. The only changes to be made are that you travel in packs. The more the better for he will only take you if it's just two people or you're alone. And also all extra activities that means anything that is not a class is canceled. Those of you who can, return to your rooms, those who cannot will sleep here until restoration is completed. Good night." Draco and Hermione silently made their way back to their quarters. But when the painting swung open and they made their way in they were shocked to see that it looked like a huge fight had happened in here. Lamps were shattered, the coffee table was broken, couch and chair cushions were everywhere, paintings were crooked, and one wall even had a back imprint like someone had been very forcefully thrown into it. As the two cleaned up the room Hermione was putting cushions back to their proper spots when she found a wand. It was a black wand with golden spirals wrapping around it and silver dots all over. Malfoy walked over to her and took it. He performed a spell on it and they both discovered with dismay that this wand had started the fire.

"I'm going to take this to Dumbledore and tell him what we found." He turned to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"I-I I feel like someone is watching me." She whispered in a shaky voice. They both looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Come with me." He said and opened the portrait for her. She scurried out and started walking to the Great Hall not even bothering to wait for Malfoy. His long legs soon caught up to her fast pace without much effort. After telling the headmaster what they had found and giving him the wand he and three other teachers returned to their quarters with them and searched hard and long for anything that would harm either of them. When nothing was discovered they were told to be on the lookout but otherwise they were safe. Some protection charms were put up and they were sent to bed. Hermione did as she was told but found she couldn't sleep peacefully. She tossed and turned all night and finally realizing she couldn't sleep at all she walked to the living room and had to cover her mouth to capture her scream. In a chair right in front of the portrait opening tied to a chair sat a bloodied, bruised, and very frightened young girl. _This must be the girl he took _Hermione thought. She walked towards the girl and saw a note on the ropes constricting her. Picking it up with shaky hands Hermione read the note.

_I said everything was to go back to normal. I'm fairly sure contacting the ministry for backup is not normal. It is because of your ignorance at stopping them Miss Granger that has resulted in the beating of this young girl. if the ministry is not again contacted and told everything is fine then TWO students will be taken as opposed to the other young girl I have already taken. Miss Melanie is not to be untied or Miss Jennifer will be beaten as well. Do as you're told!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your worst Nightmare_

She looked at the young girl with wet eyes.

"I am so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault." Melanie looked at her with a plea of help burning bright in her eyes.

"Don't worry this is going to stop. I will save you. Have hope." She said to the girl and then ran to Malfoy's room and banged on his door. He answered the door still in his uniform and looking like he hadn't even lain down besides his tousled hair.

"What?" he said with an annoyed edge. She handed him the note and grabbed his hand to pull him to the living room. Upon seeing her combined with the contents of the note his jaw dropped. Then he shut it and got a determined look on his face.

"I'm going to take this to Dumbledore. Stay alert, don't leave her and see if you can try and clean her up a bit." And with that he was gone, wand in his hand ready for anything. Hurrying to the kitchen she grabbed a bowl of warm water and a rag to clean off the blood. After cleaning her up she gave her some soup and by the time she was finished Dumbledore and Draco were back. Dumbledore saw the bowl on the floor with the bloody water and red rag and became outraged. Turning to Melanie he wanted answers to his questions but she was too weak to even talk. Dumbledore became more and more angry until Hermione intervened.

"Sir let her rest please. She's tired, hurting, and scared. Please sir." She said.

"Fine. Your responsibilities are now to guard her with your life. Don't untie her but one of you must always be with her. both of you." He said. Taking one more look at the now sleeping girl he shook his head and left. Hermione and Malfoy pushed her chair against the wall, put a pillow behind her head and covered her with a blanket. Draco sat at the table where he could see her and Hermione handed him a mug of warm hot chocolate then sat down with her own.

"What are we going to do? This is just awful!" Hermione stated as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "This was supposed to be our best year ever and now we are held hostage in our own school. You can't even sleep without fear of being captured." She shook her head and pushed away her mug. They sat there, thinking quietly for a while before Hermione looked up and saw Draco's eyes trained on her.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"I was thinking… how bout I take the first shift watching the girl and you can sleep. You need it." He said quietly.

"Malfoy I can't sleep. I've tried I just feel like he's watching and then I get scared." She shook her head and stood taking her half full and his empty cup to the sink. Leaning against the counter she wiped her face with shaky, cold hands.

"You can sleep in here. You will be safe I promise." His whispered reply made her head snap up.

"Are you sure?" she asked just as quietly. Shaking his head he stood up and moved his chair by the fireplace close to both the couch and the girl. Hermione seeing it pointless to argue ran to her room and grabbed her pillow and the blanket on her bed since her quilt was in the infirmary. Then placing her pillow on the couch she settled down and was soon fast asleep.

From his spot Draco could see every inch of the big room and kitchen. If anyone was with them he'd know and he'd be ready for anything. Looking around the room his gaze fell on Granger. When she fell asleep he was glad because she desperately needed it. She was starting to resemble hell. But even though she had messier than normal hair, dark bags under her eyes, and worry lines on her face while she slept she was still…. Pretty. Sure she wasn't as gorgeous as Mallie but at least she had a heart. One that wouldn't lie to him or try and hurt him. He could trust her and he knew it. Even though he had been a jerk to her and said so many nasty things to her over the years he still felt that saving her life wasn't enough to make up for all the evil things he had done. When she first realized he had been the one to save her all the resentment and hate in her eyes had melted away. Seeing her lay there in the cold snow that night with blue lips, watching her close heavy eyelids as he bent over her to scoop her up, feeling her ice cold skin and her violent shivers tugged at his heart. His own soul felt the pain she was going through and he was shocked when he felt the need to punch the Weasley for hurting her. A gentle soul like hers shouldn't be hurt this way. When he looked over at her laying on the couch he felt a flood of relief she was ok and another feeling he couldn't tell anyone about. He wished with all his heart his brother hadn't died. Aden would understand. He would listen and he would help solve the problem. Draco thought about his brother every day. He remembered them as children running through the house playing, he remembered them getting in trouble together. He remembered sharing a room, playing games, teasing girls, but mostly he remembers finding Aden on the bathroom floor. He remembered his battle against cancer and he remembers holding him. Draco closed his eyes and bent over with his face in his hands, elbows on knees. He remembered holding Aden's hand as he took his last breath, remembered the funeral and his mother lost to grief. Watching her waste away and become sick and hospitalized. He remembered watching his father go from happy and nice and loving to hateful and abusive and cold. Watched his grandma die from the pain of losing her grandson. With help, he watched his mother heal but his father never got over it. And Draco remembers most of all never crying a single tear. He lost his best friend, his partner in crime, his other half, his twin brother and through it all he didn't cry thinking he had to stay strong for everyone else. Every one needed him to be strong. He loved his brother and he still does. Draco thought about his brother with blue eyes and his brown hair instead of blonde hair and grey eyes. He thought about how much he loves him and all the time they spent together. His heart was busting at the seams, and he knew now was the time to let it out. Now he could grieve and not feel bad that he was letting everyone down. So he did. He let his sobs over take his body. His tears flowed without shame, relieving the heavy pressure on his heart that had been present for years.

Hermione woke from her fitful sleep to the sound of crying. At first she thought it was her own and reached up to feel her cheeks. They were dry. Her next thought was the young girl and she popped up from the couch to look at her. She was asleep. _Hmm… _she thought and then she turned slowly to look at Malfoy. Sitting on the floor with his long legs held against his chest by his arms he rocked back and forth tears pouring from his swollen, red eyes. The pain in his eyes was so strong it was unbearable to look at. Slowly Hermione walked over to him and touched his shoulder, quickly pulling her hand away when he whimpered. His face turned up to her but she could tell he didn't actually see her. Sitting next to him she put her arms around him and pulled him close. Whatever was bothering him she decided she would help lighten the load. He had provided enough comfort for her over the past few weeks plus saving her life twice it was the least she could do. As she rocked back and forth with him and hummed his tears slowly stopped and he fell asleep to Hermione rubbing his back.

When Draco woke up around noon that day his eyes were sore and puffy. The next thing he noticed was the smell of eggs, hash browns, and pancakes. Slowly he sat up and saw the girl sitting in the chair and Hermione in the kitchen at the stove. _So she can cook too. Good to know, _he thought slowly getting up. He walked over to the table and sat down pulling over the purple book he had brought her. Flipping through it he found the poems were quite interesting.

"Page 134 is my favorite," she said setting a cup of coffee in front of him and a plate of food. He turned to the page and looked at the poem.

_This Love is Magic_

_Look into these eyes of mine_

_Tell me what you see_

_A heart so pure and true _

_As faithful as the morning dew_

_Kiss these lips that always shine_

_Tell me what you feel_

_A touch so soft and sweet_

_Like a darkened defeat_

_Listen to this heart of mine_

_Tell me what you hear_

_A heart that beats for you_

_Tell me don't you love me too?_

_Enchanted in my fragrant skin _

_Tell me what you smell_

_A scent inspired by you _

_Tell me, don't I intoxicate you?_

_This love is magic_

_Can't you feel it?_

_Like the sun and moon were meant to be_

_That's just like us, you and me_

She had no idea how much truth was in this poem for him. They were complete opposites. Day and night, dark and light, sun and moon. He looked up at Hermione and shook his head knowing she would never-no- could never know how he felt.

**A/N: well this chapter is finally finished! One of the longest chapters so far and hopefully one of the best! I know it's one of my favorites because this chapter really reveals a lot. The poem is one that I wrote myself a while back about a guy I liked. Hope you like it. More to come!**


	10. Author's noteplease read!

Author's note

So if anyone is even reading this which I doubt A Twist on Love has currently been pushed to a halt since my sister has moved off to college and has my story on her computer. I had originally planned on transferring it over to a flash drive and putting it in my user account on the laptop I share with my family but the flash drive has yet to be bought. But it will since I will need one for school and when she comes home to visit sometime hopefully before Christmas I will get that business taken care of.

On another hand I am currently working on another Dramione that will have a little bit of an edge as to the softer side of A Twist on Love. It's definitely got a different side of both Hermione and Draco as most of my current works and future works will. Some people (my sister, lol) hate OOC dramiones/ other fanfictions but I love them (as long as they aren't just completely out there) because they show different sides and emotions to characters that if it weren't for us fans would probably never get to see and would always wonder about. Anyways as I sit here and ramble on blah blah, school has started for me again and I am trying to work at least 30 minimum minutes on this story each night. Another complication about this story is that I am starting it on paper because my computer the one I am using to type/upload/submit this is in dire need of a keyboard repair. My dear mother has let my little sister treat it as her own and let's just say a ten year old is not very responsible with very expensive technology. But as soon as repairs are made if they ever are which I am sure they will be I will start typing the story out on word. as of right now I am still in the current process of writing the first chapter. another thing I would like this new story to have is longer chapters, more dialog, and just be a better story over all. Well when my new story is finally got some solid base under it I will begin to upload it and I hope y'all like it. Something I would like is if you wrote a review or sent me a message thing on here or you can email me at that would be great and you could give me suggestions, ideas, and what not! Have a good night and I hope to talk to you soon!

Sincerely,

Carole Teresa :)


End file.
